lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Do No Harm
Opis Jack stara się ocalić Boone’a. Został on poważnie ranny w samolocie, który razem z Locke’iem znaleźli w lesie. Sun pomaga Jackowi, dzięki czemu może on wysłać Kate do Sawyera po alkohol. Boone ma uszkodzone płuco. Jack działa szybko: alkoholem polewa klatkę piersiową chorego, a drutem do dziergania nakłuwa płuco, aby tymczasowo zaradzić sytuacji. Retrospekcja. Jesteśmy w sklepie ze smokingami, gdzie Jack wiąże muszkę swemu przyjacielowi Silvermanowi. Kiedy wchodzi mężczyzna, niosąc marynarkę dla pana młodego, Silverman wskazuje na Jacka, z czego dowiadujemy się, że zamierza się on ożenić. W jaskiniach Jack bada nogi Boone’a. Okazuje się, że są złamane, a Boone stracił dużo krwi. Ranny odzyskuje przytomność, jest przekonany, że umrze. Ale Jack mówi mu coś innego. Zamierza go uratować. Claire znajduje na plaży Sawyera, Michaela i Jina. Dając do zrozumienia, że pragnie wydostać się z Wyspy pyta, kiedy tratwa będzie gotowa. W tym momencie zjawia się Kate i mówi Sawyerowi, że potrzebuje alkoholu. Wyjaśnia, że Boone został ranny podczas polowania na dziki. Sawyer jednak wskazuje, że ostatnio nikt nie przyniósł żadnego dzika, poddając tym samym w wątpliwość historię Locke’a. Tymczasem Jack zaszywa klatkę piersiową Boone’a i dochodzi do wniosku, że pacjent potrzebuje transfuzji krwi. Lekarz odstępuje go na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i zastanowić się, co dalej. Nadchodzi jednak Charlie, zasypując go pytaniami, na co ten ostro reaguje, a my przenosimy się w przeszłość. Widzimy Jacka, który próbuje telefonicznie skontaktować się ze swoim ojcem. Silverman przerywa mu i mówi, żeby wrócił do środka, gdzie trwa próbny obiad. Poznajemy wówczas Sarę, przyszłą pannę młodą, która wznosi toast tak schlebiający Jackowi, że ten czuje się trochę zażenowany. Dowiadujemy się, że Sara poznała go po wypadku samochodowym – wypadku tak ciężkim, że, jak sądzono, wyrządził nieodwracalne szkody w jej zdrowiu. Ale Jack przyrzekł, że ją wyleczy i dotrzymał słowa – bo kiedy mówi, że coś zamierza zrobić, robi to. Sara wznosi toast za najbardziej obowiązkowego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznała – za Jacka Shepherda, jej bohatera. Wyspa. Kate pędzi z powrotem do obozu, po drodze potyka się jednak i rozbija kilka buteleczek z alkoholem. Zatrzymuje się, aby pozbierać to, co zostało, kiedy nagle słyszy jakiś głos. Podąża za dźwiękiem i znajduje Claire, która najwyraźniej zaczyna rodzić. Kate wzywa pomocy i nalega, aby pójść do Jacka, ale boleśnie oczywisty jest fakt, że Claire nie da rady tego zrobić. Tymczasem Sun budzi Boone’a z pytaniem o jego grupę krwi. A Rh-. Jack jest sfrustrowany, ponieważ nie ma nawet wystarczająco ostrej igły, aby przeprowadzić transfuzję. Podczas gdy próbuje coś wykombinować, wysyła Sun, aby znalazła Shannon, Charliego natomiast, aby znalazł kogoś z taką samą grupą krwi. Szukanie Shannon skazane jest jednak na niepowodzenie, gdyż spędza ona czas z Sayidem, który gdzieś na plaży przygotował dla nich obojga romantyczny piknik. Na plaży Jin słyszy wołanie o pomoc i biegnie, by odnaleźć Kate. Mimo bariery językowej zdaje on sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Nic nie jest w stanie ukryć tego, że Claire niedługo urodzi. Kate daje Jinowi alkohol, wysyła go do jaskiń i mówi, żeby wrócił z Jackiem, podczas gdy ona zostanie z Claire. Jaskinie. Charlie nie ma dobrych wiadomości. Co prawda znalazł kogoś z grupą krwi A, jednak nie ma pewności czy jest to A Rh+, czy Rh-. Mężczyzna w ogóle nie miał szczęścia – nikt więcej nie zna swojej grupy krwi. Sun powraca z lepszymi rezultatami. Nie znalazła wprawdzie Shannon, znalazła za to pustą w środku igłę na tyle ostrą, by można było użyć ją do transfuzji. Jack oznajmia, że przetoczy Boone’owi własną krew. Ma grupę 0 Rh-, a więc jest uniwersalnym dawcą. Zapewnia Charliego i Sun, że mimo niebezpieczeństwa, Boone nie umrze. W retrospekcji widzimy hotelowy bar w noc poprzedzającą ślub. Jack gra na pianinie, dołącza do niego Sara. Proponuje mu wyjście: „Nie musisz tego robić…” Szybko orientujemy się, że rozmawiają o przysięgach. Sara już swoją napisała, Jack ma natomiast problem ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów. Sara pociesza go i dodaje otuchy mówiąc, że bez względu na to czy z przysięgą, czy bez, ona nie może doczekać się ślubu. Informuje go, że będzie na górze. Jack pozostaje i czeka na ojca. Wyspa. Jin przybiega do jaskiń i zastaje tam Jacka przetaczającego Boone’owi swoją krew. Mierzy Sun wzrokiem. Wie, że pomimo tego, iż ze sobą nie rozmawiają, musi na niej polegać, jeśli chce przekazać wiadomość. Mówi jej o złym położeniu Claire. Sun tłumaczy wszystko Charliemu i Jackowi. Jack jednak z powodu transfuzji nie może pójść do dżungli. Co ważniejsze, nie pójdzie tam też po jej zakończeniu – zobowiązał się, że uratuje Boone’owi życie. W obliczu tych dwóch nagłych wypadków, Jack decyduje się pozostać w jaskiniach. Charliego natomiast wysyła z Jinem, uprzednio instruując go, że ma on kazać przeć kobiecie dopiero, gdy skurcze będą powtarzać się co minutę. Kate musi sama odebrać poród. W tym samym czasie skurcze Claire ustają. Kobieta przypuszcza, że był to fałszywy alarm. Ulga jednak nie trwa długo, ponieważ nagle okazuje się, że wody odeszły. Claire wpada w panikę – nie może teraz urodzić, nie w tym miejscu! Boone przez chwilę jest w stanie mówić. Opowiada Jackowi o samolocie. Lekarz myśli, że Boone na skutek oszołomienia mówi o locie 815. Jedna rzecz jest jednak jasna: samolot na niego spadł. Boone wspomina też o włazie i o tym, że Locke zabronił mu mówić o tym komukolwiek. Jack jest kompletnie zdezorientowany. Nie może też zapytać o szczegóły, ponieważ Boone, mamrocząc imię Shannon, ponownie zaczyna tracić przytomność. Tymczasem, Shannon spędza romantyczny wieczór z Sayidem. Całują się. Ale zanim dochodzi do czegoś więcej, kobieta wyznaje mu, że Boone jest jej przyrodnim bratem i jest w niej zakochany. Zapewnia, że uczucie to nie jest odwzajemnione, niemniej chciała, żeby Sayid o nim wiedział. Shannon nie chce jednak, żeby sprawy między nimi potoczyły się zbyt szybko, bo gdyby im nie wyszło, byłoby dosyć niezręcznie dalej razem tkwić na tej Wyspie. „Mogłoby być źle.” Ale Sayid mówi jej, że mogłoby być również cudownie. Dżungla. Skurcze Claire się nasilają. Przybiega Charlie i mówi Kate, że sama musi odebrać poród. W tym czasie Jin stara się pocieszyć Claire, która boi się, że kiedy była sama w lesie ludzie, którzy ją porwali, mogli zrobić coś dziecku. W jaskiniach Jack robi się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Dociera do niego, że transfuzja nie dała oczekiwanych rezultatów, gdyż obrażenia Boone’a nie są spowodowane upadkiem – coś zmiażdżyło mu nogi. Zły, prosi Hurley’a, aby przyprowadził Michaela. W kolejnej retrospekcji przenosimy się nad hotelowy basen. Jest noc. Jack moczy stopy w wodzie, z boku stoi drink. Przegląda kartkę papieru, kiedy przysiada się do niego jego ojciec Christian. Jack wyjaśnia, że czyta przysięgę Sary, którą wziął z jej pokoju, ponieważ ma problem z napisaniem własnej. Christian jest pod wrażeniem tej przysięgi, ale martwi się o syna. Pyta go czy kocha Sarę, potem – czy ona kocha jego. Jack na oba pytania odpowiada twierdząco. Tym, co naprawdę nie daje mu spokoju, jest strach – strach, że nie będzie dobrym mężem i ojcem. Chce więc poznać zdanie Christiana: czy powinien poślubić Sarę? Ojciec zwraca uwagę na to, że wywiązywanie się z obowiązków zawsze było mocną stroną syna, ale jego słabością jest to, że nie wie, kiedy odpuścić. I gdy Jack rozważa słowa Christiana, wracamy na Wyspę. Jack mówi Michaelowi, że noga Boone’a jest martwa i wypełniona krwią, dlatego potrzebna jest amputacja. Nie może do tego użyć siekiery, więc chce, aby Michael zmontował prowizoryczną gilotynę. Tymczasem Jin odciąga Charliego od Claire, która będzie rodziła. Kate każe jej przeć, ale szybko przekonuje się, że kobieta ze strachu robi coś całkiem odwrotnego. Kate mówi jej, że nie jest sama. Z nową ufnością, Claire zaczyna przeć… W jaskiniach Jack stara się stawić czoła strasznemu zadaniu, które go czeka. Sun błaga go wtedy, żeby tego nie robił czując, że Boone wolałby odejść w spokoju. Ale Jack odrzuca na bok wszelkie emocje i dalej przygotowuje rannego do amputacji. Dzień ślubu Jacka. Sara składa swoją przysięgę, po czym nadchodzi czas, aby on złożył własną. Jack waha się, przez co panna młoda czuje się niepewnie i w napięciu czeka, co będzie dalej. Wtedy Jack wyjaśnia, że nie umie odpuszczać, jest uparty, boi się, że zawiedzie. I kiedy wydaje się, że postanowił usłuchać rady ojca i wycofać się, mężczyzna zwraca się do Sary i mówi, że po jej wypadku to nie on ją wyleczył, lecz ona jego. „Możemy to zrobić. Kocham cię i zawsze będę cię kochał.” Szczęśliwa para całuje się, a my z powrotem przenosimy się do Boone’a. Na chorego ma za chwilę spaść ostrze. Boone jednak woła Jacka i prosi, aby go zostawił. Wie, że ma zbyt wiele obrażeń, żeby wyjść z nich cało. Jack jest rozdarty. Nie chce dać za wygraną. W końcu jednak łagodnieje i zabiera go spod gilotyny. Tymczasem Claire rodzi zdrowego chłopczyka. Charlie i Jin się cieszą. Jednak podczas gdy nowe życie przychodzi na świat, inne odchodzi – Boone bierze swój ostatni oddech, czego świadkiem jest Jack. Na plaży rozbitkowie świętują narodziny dziecka Claire. Uroczystość szybko kończy się jednak dla Jacka, który musi stawić czoła Shannon, gdy ta wróci z Sayidem nieświadoma tego, że jej brat nie żyje. W czasie gdy Shannon opłakuje brata, Kate idzie do Jacka, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jak on się czuje. Mężczyzna pakuje plecak. Jest dziwnie chłodny. „Boone umarł, Jack”. Jack ripostuje: „Boone nie umarł. Został zamordowany.” Z tym stwierdzeniem odchodzi. Kate pyta go, gdzie idzie. „Znaleźć Johna Locke’a…” Ciekawostki * Premierową emisję odcinka oglądało 16,5 mln ludzi w USA, co dało ABC najwiekszą oglądalność tego wieczoru spośród wszystkich stacji. Cytaty Kate: Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Jack: O czym? Kate: Boone umarł, Jack. Jack: On nie umarł. On został zamordowany. Kate: Co? Jack. Dokąd idziesz? Jack: Znaleźć Johna Locke. Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 1 ar:لا تؤذي da:Do No Harm de:1.20 Schade nicht en:Do No Harm es:Do No Harm fr:1x20 he:אל תפגע it:Non nuocere nl:Do No Harm pt:Do No Harm ru:Не навреди